1. Field
One of more exemplary embodiments relate to an application, and more particularly, to a method and system for executing an application installed in a device, and the device and a recording medium thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, various applications can be executed in devices, such as smart televisions (TVs), smartphones, and tablet personal computers (PCs). That is, various types of applications, such as communication applications including Skype, Chaton, and the like, gaming applications including Angry Birds and the like, education applications, and social network service (SNS) based applications including Facebook and the like, are provided.
However, to execute an application installed in a device, it is cumbersome for a user to sequentially perform procedures set for each application every time the user wishes to use that application.